A Watch For The Stars
by ParanomalLove
Summary: She wanted a love miracle. He had strong desires for her. Will Rose Hathaway experience the heart-wrenching yet delightful meaning of love again? A Rose and Adrian story.
1. Chapter 1

A Watch of The Stars

Rose Hathaway wasn't what people call vulnerable; she was what people comment about being dependable, strong, and brave. She was a Badass. Yet, throughout the whole day, when she finally went back to her room, all she could do was broke down and cry. She was utterly disgraced by Dimitri. He had abandoned her and went to be Tasha Ozera's guardian. Her cries and begging didn't even earn one last kiss or farewell goodbye, yet all he did at that moment was pushed her away and say those harsh words. Her memory was crammed into her head as she felt silver teardrops flowed down her fair skin, and hung dangerously on her deep dark eyelashes. The moonlight reflected from the small window of her dorm onto her seemed to have sympathy on her, as it looked like a half crescent moon, when it should be full moon. The moon shone vibrantly that night. She remembered his act of promise. It throbbed her to the very core. " We will meet soon, I guess. Right at this moment, I need to be with her." Her. Why can't he be with her? She was too busy pleading him to come back to her, as she tugged at his pants on the carpeted-floor of the school gym. He probably wouldn't even come back for her. No, he will. Would he? She yelled to the private space of her dorm, wasn't life unfair? Her whole life was entitled to be those bloody bloodsuckers' protector. And she can't even have offspring with her own kind. She needs to go to them. Fuck. Karma is a real bitch. A sloppy kiss sound erupted from the quiet hallway to her dorm, followed by an 'arrgh' sound. She remembered that voice. That voice that she liked the most. Angelic. The softest and most erotic voice she had ever heard. Even Dimitri deep husky voice that was tinged with the hot Russian accent couldn't compare.

She peeked out of her warm spread of blankets that had blotches of cerulean in comparison to her usually pale blue blanket. Her tears had wetted them. She slipped easily out of her singles' bed and opened the door slightly. Outside stood Adrian Ivashkov half-carried by Camille Conta. He slipped out of her long pale hands dropped to the floor. He was insanely drunk. Waves of jealousy, confusion and utterly desires for him flooded her.


	2. Blushing moment

Thanks to **AMBullard **and **likklebaybiierosiie for reviewing this reviews had made me felt gleeful and delirious with joy. ;DD**

A Watch For The Stars- Chapter Two

Rose could just snapped the wooden door shut and ignored what she heard, those sappy kissing sounds. But strangely, which she doesn't understand, the whole thing seemed to etch into her mind. What was wrong with her then? Why should she be bothered by that irrevocably, ridiculous incident?

No, she can't take that lightly, Adrian said he love her. So, he was counted as Rose's. She grabbed the doorknob, forcibly snapping it opened. Fuck that. Adrian was lying on the floor with a bitch whose skirt was wind up, flashing those entirely too pathetic-looking ass to the world. Oh, no. They shouldn't have ruffled Rose's feathers. Rose picked Camille single-handed; tossing her to the ground with much more impact than she should, that seemed to leap the floor alive. Because as she fall, a loud boom of a hard knock flared up, followed by loud shrieks from Camille.

" What the hell, you motherfuc-"

She couldn't continue as soon as she saw Rose. Her cheeks flushed, her breaths come out in soft muffled ones. She glared at Camille before tending to Adrian. He was splayed on the floor, already asleep. Rose can't be bothered with playing nice and be kind enough to help carry him. She just grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanked it hard and dragged him into her own dorm, with a very startled and aghast Camille still on the floor. She saw her puffy red eyes. Who cares at this moment?

Rose was hovering beside the bed that Adrian was lying on, unsure of what to do. She knelt beside him, should have just leave him on the floor, she thought. But he was too adorable, though Rose would never admit. So she settled with kneeling on the floor beside Adrian. That was the first time she'd seen him without the cocky grin or his trademark smirk that had given him an entirely different look.

With his eyes closed, she truly sees how long and thick his dark eyelashes were. They hung over and framed his lovely eyes, with its own dark shadow; it holds a crescent over his icy-pale cheeks. His coal black eyebrows were arched perfectly; this guy truly cared about his looks. Rose's gaze slid towards his sharp nose and bee-stung lips. So kissable, so plump. His tousled hair caused by his inadequate way of sleeping. It was unfair. How could anyone sleeping in that way looked so innocent and handsome, yet the mischievous look seemed to stay, making him looked so utterly seductive? Rose wanted to touch him, wanted to see if that was a fairytale, another day of her daydream. Yeah, she dreamed about Adrian. Dreamed about how that perfectly well and beautifully sculpted face did looked like. Dreamed about things she wanted to do with him, things that she should be bashful of.

She stopped herself with deliberate force. That was wrong. She didn't like Adrian. Or did she? Right at that moment, she wanted to just forget about that matter simply because she hated the truth. But part of her wanted to embrace it. If she really loved Adrian fucking Ivashkov.

A flashing alarm clock caught her eyes. It was already 3am and she had to be on practice at 6.50am. Who the fuck knew that she was so obsessed in watching people sleep, not even knowing that she only left 3 hours of sleep before waking to get freshen up.

She slept on the couch, or that was what she thought. Because the blaring of the clock had awaked her from her deep slumber, causing her to realize she was on the bed. She fumbled for the clock. When she finally touched the cold surfaced-edge on top of the clock, it was already turned off before she could push it down. Normal instinct told her to continue snoozing. She did. And she lay down, feeling its soft warmth seeping through her nightclothes into her skin. Before she really started to shut off her mind, realization hit her.

She reluctantly opened her heavy-lidded eyes, scrutinizing every detail. But all she had seen was a set of sparkling emerald green eyes that were looking intently at her. She muttered before she could stopped herself, " Such, beautiful eyes…"

In her line of vision, a handsome face that was once blank but with its eyes piercing, broke into a lopsided smile. Why did her pulse speed up? " Babe, you better wake up soon before you're late." He whispered softly, music to the ear. " Though it's good to start a morning with you at my side, looking so utterly sexy in your night clothes." He continued. Confusion and puzzlement in Rose's eyes, Adrian laughed softly. His throaty, masculine sound set her into an alarming stance, making her bolted right out of bed.

Things cleared in Rose's mind, and she glanced downwards, causing an illusion that she was trying not to look at Adrian. Her bleary eyes widen, and quickly looked for more appropriate clothing. She was only wearing a back lace cotton shirt that should be long enough to reach her mid-thigh, but due to her haste in jumping out of bed, it wind up, causing the sheer fabric to expose her lace panties.

Hot rushing blood started fueling to Rose's cheek, causing her to blush.


	3. Red and Pink

_Thanks to those who had reviewed in the last chapter. In full sincerity, thanks to **Katherine-Rose-Rulz, Rose Melissa Ivashkov, AMBullard, elle, likklebaybiierosiie and RiahhBaby for reviewing. Those reviews had left me in a good mood and a smile on my face. :DD**_

Disclaimer: All that are related to vampire academy, characters, plotline or whatever that you could recognize belonged to fantastic author Richelle Mead.

* * *

A Watch For The Stars- Chapter Three

**_You're my midnight fantasy_**

**_My chocolate with vanilla cream_**

**_My lover with every desire_**

**_My everything_**

**_My seducer, my tormentor, and my devotion..._**

The pulsing of blood to her cheeks was heard clearly in Adrian's ears. Truth was that if you were to ask a human, " Where do you think a vampire would bite?" They would answer straight away that it would be the jugular vein or whatever shit. But Adrian doesn't want to suck Rose's blood from the throat only, he wanted to suck it from her cheeks, her lips, her everywhere. At the tempting sound of her blood, Adrian's whole body pricked up.

It wasn't uncomfortable, neither is it pleasurable. A feeling can't be spoken of. Because it caused him pain. Pain to do something he can't do, just like not being able to suck Rose's blood. In actual fact, was that in the Moroi's bloodline, every single one would feel the strong desire for Dhampir more than any other of their own kind or for humans. So in hearing of her blood, he also felt desire to run his hands up her body, feeling her cried out in pleasure. But he was going to contain it, till he finally got Rose's in his arms. Until that time, he would need to endure.

Rose was exasperated. She didn't enjoy the feeling of Adrian's eyes watching intently at her. She wanted him to do action. Action that includes the rubbing of body heat and flowing kisses.

She wanted him to see her in her best; not when she was in some weird nightgown. She thought that she doesn't look good in the morning, and believed that her disheveled hair and tired-eyes would make her so much less attractive. But that wasn't what Adrian sees in his own unique view. He saw a young woman with hair that was in wild masses, cascaded down to her slender waist. Legs that made you kill. Eyes that were a bit puffy and red, nonetheless, still managed to make it looked hot and sexy.

Eyes that were waiting, waiting for the guy's first move. Her pronounced jaw line that emphasized on how much a natural beauty she was. God, could a woman looked more desirable?

They both stared at each other. Stared and stared. Till, both turned away. After a few moments of awkward silence, Rose spoke, " Hey…erm, how are you going to get out?" Rose's eyes glanced towards the doorway. Outside, voices were raised and volumes increased. It was time for lesson, and due to the fact that both of them spent precious time staring vacantly at each other, Adrian couldn't get out of her dorm before gotten caught red-handed. Or rather, mistook for.

Rose rubbed a hand over her forehead, feeling all pores of her body moving towards Adrian. Stupid sex hormones, making her aware of every one that had a dick. But with one sexy one in front of her, how could she think about other guys?

Adrian's lips twitched. His deep emerald eyes brighten. " I wouldn't mind staying here in your room, babe."

When she finally managed to look away from Adrian's eyes, she muttered softly, a whisper of twilight, " But I would." She mentally asked herself, " Would I?" She let the question slipped away. Adrian started to open his mouth to intercept, but Rose cut him off before she give any haste decisions to shrug off him. He was too hot to be alone with without decking on.

"With your fast reflexes, you should be out without being noticed." Rose sarcastic remark won a 100 million smile from him. " Yeah, sure. But with you looking like this, I can't really think well." Her already starting-to-fade, red- colored cheeks bloom with that color of red, red rose. Adrian chuckled, low, deep and husky, turning her on to the maximum.

His gaze amused and mocking, like trying to say, " I didn't know I have that effect on you." Rose's burning furnace of anger fueled. Anger that she had kept hidden yet unforgettable. Angry that her mom had forsaken her, angry that Mason had died. Angry of why Dimitri had left her. But now she was simmering with fury because of herself, because she had allowed Adrian to have that effect on her, and him to be so sizzling hot that she have to agree upon on, she lusts after him.

Adrian said nothing. He saw how the frown on Rose's face started to appear, and thought he could practically hear those wheels in Rose's head turning. Probably wheel locking now. Why was she frowning? And why does her aura was so heavily tinged with pink and red? Was she thinking about Belikov? Rose stopped his train of thoughts with words that startled him. " Climbed out from the window then." She pointed at the small window that was above from her study table but covered with layers of thick blinds.

What the Fuck? Never expected that. " Whoa, Rose. My shoulders are too broad and people would still see me. They probably suspect more if I were to climb out of the window. Too conspicuous." He reasoned, trying to make sense. " Fine, you stay till all the other students were in their classes before you come out."

Fine with me, Adrian thought. Rose's own sweet scent of jasmine sandalwood and guarana berry hung in the enclosed space. Since it was a small dorm, the scent was too great that even without his Moroi's sense of smell, he could smell it from a distance. It intrigued and fascinated him. He swore he never met another woman who will deny him, with an exception of Rose, who was so frightening delectable.

**_And she kissed him softly on the lips,_**

**_Simply because its nice,_**

**_Because she knew how sweet his kisses were_**

**_And because this might be their… last kiss._**

**_(Quoted from Rose Hathaway, revealed in the later chapter.)_**

****


	4. Falling tears, Failing hearts

**Thanks to AMBullard, Rose Melissa Ivashkov and likklebaybiierosiie for reviewing the previous chapter. It seriously inspired me to write faster and here it is. Though this chapter is quite saddening and shorter than usual.**

A Watch For The Stars- Chapter Four

Rose was in her history class. Stan Alto soporific voice made it difficult for her to stay awake. The drone of his voice made her felt so sleepy. Could anyone be more boring? Inside out, he was nothing interesting.

Her thoughts of Adrian sent her to mild-alertness. She kept trying to keep her mind off, but that boy seemed to have her addicted to his charismatic charms. Rose can't help but laugh mentally at the way Adrian slept. He was so cute. But guys didn't like people calling them cute. Especially girls.

When Adrian was awake, he was sexy and masculine. How much more perfect could he be? " As I was saying, how did the moroi and dhampir protect themselves from the strigoi?" Stan Alto voice made Rose's eyelids started to droop, and he shouted, " Rose Hathaway, would you liked to answer the question?" Rose was startled and peeved. " No." He fumed and his face was red.

Rose guessed she just hit a nerve. " You will answer the question now!" What the fuck is his problem? " You're the one who give me a choice if I want to answer. I said No. That's it!" Rose glared at him, hatred conceding through her eyes. Stan Alto almost looked choked. " You will go and see Ms. Kirova now!" Rose slung her bag over her shoulder, confidence easing through her each step out of the classroom.

When she was out of the classroom, she stopped. Everything seemed to be a mess. She felt like she was a hollow shell that needed to be filled. The familiar sweet scent of clove cigarettes filled the air with its richness. And beneath all that smell, was Adrian's cologne. She didn't stared, neither did she glared.

She just looked up at him, he was about to speak when his eyes widen slightly and his arms slide around Rose. Pulling her with him, he flattens her at the burgundy painted walls. Rose was dazed. What had just happened? Before she could have a clearer clarification, a group of young dhampir boys rushed through the hallway.

They were fast gone and the sound of guardians scolding them echoed through. They stayed like that for a moment. Rose closed her eyes, breathing at his scent. She didn't manage to stop herself in time. Because her face was lying at the crook of Adrian's neck. Her hands clung to Adrian like he was the last piece of solid.

Her hands on his hips, she wanted to slid her hands into his shirt and feel the tight muscles under her hands. Rose was aroused. She could feel the curve of them, craving and agog to be touched and contented. To content the burning fire of wondrous sex.

Her minds wandered. Why was she thinking about all this? Rose wasn't easily caught off guard. But with the unsteady beat of Adrian's heart that was palpitating strongly, she was glad she was not the only one unaffected.

Adrian froze at that precise moment. He could see the bright red color of her aura, overlapping the twitching black, which was endless and scarier than anything he had seen. This enlivened Rose. In the midst of all, he could feel how her breasts tighten in anticipation. She was arouse by him,wasn't she?

Rose pulled away, muttering a 'thank you' before running off. She didn't want to face him. She can't understand what was happening. For a seventeen year old who never actually experience true love after Dimitri, how could she? She raised her hand to her chest, her heart still beating hard and faster than ever. She would have never entertained this kind of silly question, but… does she love Adrian?

Adrian was dumbstruck. "Why did Rose runaway? Was she afraid? Afraid of starting a new future with him? They could be so happy; so-" His own private thoughts were interrupted by a very annoying bitch.

After seeing Kirova, which was thankfully as she only talked about 5 minutes and let Rose off. She needs to see Lissa, needed to ask her about her emotional problems.

She was about to cross to the moroi dorm, where the guest dorms intersect at a small garden, when she heard Adrian seductive purr and Camille own disgusting honey-like voice. She followed to the sound of their voices, finding herself at the back of the building for the guest dorms. A loud hiss and then silence. All Rose saw was both of them in a deep kiss.

Rose wasn't breathing right; her voice seemed to stick at her throat, her breathing ragged. Tears welled up, she couldn't hold them back. She stared, eyes wide, as those tears course down her cheeks, uncontrollably painfully as she felt her own heart contracting painfully too.

The twig she stepped on snapped, ending their kiss. Rose's tear streaked face looked so woeful. All of a sudden, Christian wrapped his arms around Rose. And all she muttered was, " I tried to hold the tears back, I tried so hard, but it wouldn't listen. It just fall…it just fall, why?" Which was followed by the muffling sound Rose made while she cried bitterly in Christian's arms, with a shocked Adrian staring back and a smiling wickedly Camille.


	5. Passionate Attention

**Thanks for those wonderful reviews! Thanks to AMBullard, vamplitlvr, likklebaybiierosiie, .xox, MissingLovegeraldine.**

**_Those reviews were great thank you so much!_**

**_ Here is Chapter Five- Passionate Attention_**

A Watch For The Stars- Chapter Five

Rose sat on the carpeted-floor, feeling the tingling feeling as her legs start to get numb. She ignored the weird sensation; her mind was imprinted with that image. She looked out of the window, the celestial moonlight casting a gleam of light upon her. Isn't she vulnerable? Wasn't she swooned over me?

Had Adrian thought like that? She pondered. Why was she so easy to hurt with emotions? Loving someone was hard, the creepy feeling of possessiveness and utter innocence in front of the person you love. But breaking of hearts hurt the most, the feeling of pain yet no physical wounds were opened. She closed her eyes, her thoughts ran wild.

Did she love Adrian? She asked herself again, yet again. She couldn't answer. She wanted to say 'no'. But her heart wants a whole different answer. She bit her lip hard, feeling the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. This kind of pain she can handle, but with emotions involved, she will fall and break.

She used the heel of her palm, rubbed over her chest where the heart is. She could feel the pain, but it's still pumping strongly, like it wasn't affected at all.

* * *

Adrian Ivashkov was in his suite. The smell of sweet spicy scent of his clove cigars filled the air he breathed. If he were ever denied of cigars, he would probably get mad. The insane kind of mad. But if denied of seeing Rose, he would die.

People never exactly understand his pure intentions. He never thought he would see those results. He just wanted to test if Rose loves him or not. But when he sees the results, he should feel gleeful that she loves him, when she cried hard because she saw him with Camille. The feeling of victory seemed to be swat away like a fly when he saw how much he had hurt her.

Though he knew the results, but on the first day they had met at the ski lodge, he had promised never, ever to hurt Rose in any way. Yet he did it. He grabbed a bottle of Russian vodka, melting in the taste of it…

* * *

Rose Hathaway was staring into vacant for the past few hours. The tears still fall but now her heart felt numb yet bruised and tender. She refused to see anyone not even Lissa. Though Christian had come a couple of times to pass her food, all she did was stared at him and not even managing a 'thank you'.

She stayed in her room for exactly three days, ignoring everybody, ditching classes. She hasn't even washed up yet. She didn't even stayed out of her bed for more than 5 minutes. She heard the thud on her door, but she shut her eyes and gets prepared for the pain in her heart as she heard the familiar voice, " Rose! Listen-"

It was Adrian. But either Christian or Eddie always cut off his speech and pulled him away. The strong knock of the knuckles against the hard wooden door sent a thud that echoed through the room. The soft and yet strong voice spoke, " Rose, you need to come out for practice and lessons now, you wouldn't want to stay one more year."

The message that conveyed was loud and clear: that Rose had to face the world now.

* * *

Adrian Ivashkov always loved lunchtime. It was the time he could see Rose and felt his own desires sated by looking at her. But she hadn't get out of her room ever since his little test. Through the sharp and blank face he would show others, beneath it was an awful touch of sadness. He shouldn't test Rose's feelings, should he?

He went to the table where Lissa and the gang sat. Hands fisted, he put his head on top of them and give a sullen look.

" She's still not coming out of her room?"

Eddie asked softly, eyes worried.

" I guess so."

Adrian didn't listen to Christian and Eddie conversation, he just shut off his mind. He never felt so lonely before. It was like the coldest winter and no heat was given.

Just when he thought his days were winter, the heat goddess came.

* * *

Rose Hathaway shouldn't have agreed attending lessons again. But there was no option for her. She had a really long bath and felt all her muscles relaxed. She loved hot baths. That kind where you lay your head against the wall and the only sensation in amidst the cold weather was warmth. She grabbed a black skinny jean, and a tank top.

As she feels the cold yet molding form of her top, she knew she had to get over it. The stupid teenage crush. She walked down the now empty staircase, the dreaded feeling in her becoming stronger; she wasn't ready to meet her friends. Her wounds were liked opened once again by Adrian. Guys always abandoned her, don't they? She chided herself. Never. Ever. Love. Again.

She reached the cafeteria. And didn't like it. She could feel the stares people were showing her; she wanted to run to the safety of her dorm and hid. That's what she thought. But she didn't do it.

She spotted them. She walked slowly, trying to visualize everything. Her mind began to wonder. She could feel the natural instinct of hers trying to look at Adrian, so she just scrutinize her surroundings, and filled her mind with questions like " if a strigoi jumped out of here, yeah, just behind the pavilion hall that's behind the cafeteria, what would she do?" She didn't have time to think about that. Probably because her legs were getting longer, or simply she took long strides. The wide distance between she and her gang ended. She stared awkwardly at them.

" Erm, hi?"

She asked, feeling those stares from them till Lissa broke the silence.

" God, Rose I missed you so much!" She hugged her, though Rose hugged back, hiding her face with Lissa and her hair; she already knew Adrian was watching. She could see slightly through those blond curls at how glad Adrian was. He beamed. His once expressionless eyes seemed to spring to life. It made her thought of sparkling emeralds.

She sat down on the nearest chair she could find. No, scratch that. Should be the only chair that wasn't taken. She sat beside Adrian, feeling the erotic scent of him, of cologne and his personal scent. It wasn't sweet neither strong, but the smell alone could make the warmth pooled between her legs.

She tried ignoring, tried shifting away to move closer to Eddie. But Adrian wouldn't move away. He would just shift and talk to her. Sometimes words like ' Was the food nice?' or ' Are you full?' Even with simple words like that, he made it awfully wrong. It was like he shouldn't be talking about this, because his tone was downright husky and unusually low. The baritone of his voice made her think of it as ' Chocolate for the ears.'

* * *

Adrian Ivashkov was getting more and more peeved. And exasperated. Rose wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't even just glance at him, though he could feel her stare on his face but when he turned, the gaze was gone. She was just staring at Lissa and gossiping about stuff he was too hurt to pay attention.

He could take anger from Rose. He rather she beat him, or maybe kiss him to death. It's fine with him. But just don't ignore him. The feeling of your own non-existent was unbearable. He wasn't one that you would feign ignorance of. He was too sexy and eye-catching. The only strange and frustrating thing was that it doesn't work on Rose.

He might have to try harder, but in any case, he's bound to get her attention.


	6. Just Fucking Love Me

A Watch For The Stars-Chapter Six

Rose Hathaway didn't want to be anywhere near Adrian Ivashkov, for fear that she may just tumbled into his warm and muscled torso without a backward glance. She was supposed to be mad at him, wasn't she? Indeed. She wasn't just filled with anger, but with the stabbing pain of ultimate hurt too.

She would never believe in Love, or that was what she had promised. But she had to attend classes. Had to see him, had to feel that sense of betrayal in her once more. Betrayal? Adrian Ivashkov wasn't hers to begin with. She retorted of course. He had gave her his love, wasn't that counted as Rose's admirer? An Admirer of Rose shouldn't be fooling with other girls right? Especially not with that whore.

Merde, C'est!

Lissa gently shook her over the table. Her bright jade green eyes were shone with worry. " Are you all right?" her voice shook a little, as if she was wary of what Rose might do to her. " Yeah, I'm fine." Fine my ass, she thought. Who could be fine in a situation like hers? She was determined to keep her face blank, but realized her mask was slipping away.

She usually hated bell rang, that annoying loud sound that was definitely mindful of reminding students that their time was up. But this probably saved her life. Well, wasn't she exaggerating? Fine, it probably saved her from Adrian fucking Ivashkov. " Hey guys gotta go." She rushed off. But an annoying fiend followed her. Scratch that, Adrian wasn't annoying or a fiend, but Rose was trying to badmouth him in her mind.

People would probably call her unusual or weird, just by arguing in her mind, but because of all those irresistible glamour of face and beauty, no one dared called her. She made a sudden stop movement that caused Adrian to stumbled onto her and slipped his hands to her waist. " Babe, if you're waiting for me to do this, you should have told earlier." He grinned. But Rose frowned and jerked away from him, she spat out. " Don't you dare touch me."

She walked into the classroom, not seeing the raw hurt in the eyes of those bright emeralds, didn't see how his shoulders tensed and how hard he bit his lips.

Adrian Ivashkov always thought of himself as a macho man. He wasn't a coward neither does he cry. He thought crying made a guy looked gay. But now he was fighting not to cry. Had any woman caused him to be so vulnerable and lovesick? No one except Rose. He felt his vision began to waver as tears flooded his vision. He lowered his head, and gaze stonily at the floor. He kept doing this till he went back to his suite. No one would have believed it. Adrian Ivashkov wasn't just some super rich, gorgeous and muscular build playboy. He too had a time when he really falls hard on a girl. Yeah, that's Rose.

He grabbed a bottle of Russian vodka, savoring in the immediate and sharp taste of it. He gulped it down in a breath, waiting for the fire in his throat to be diminished…

Rose Hathaway trudged out of the classroom, it was her last period, and so she just went to her dorm. She wanted very much just to be alone right now. She was really a greenhorn in love and of defining her own feelings. Why did she want to see Adrian? She glanced around, her heart thumping loud in her chest; she hoped to see a glimpse of his usually stylishly messed light brown hair. She swallowed. She didn't see him anywhere. She could feel how her hopes died down, and of how that tiny bit of burning hope still existed, but the flame was burning smaller and smaller.

She unlocked her door and closed it. She had no idea what the fuck she was feeling. So she just lowered her eyelids till no light shone in her eyes but only darkness. She put her weight onto the door and slid lower and lower until her ass touched the cold floor. Had Adrian forgot about her already? Damn idiot, she thought sadly. In her subconscious mind, she actually wanted to kiss and make up with him. But because of that Rose Hathaway's big ego, she can't seem to be a little coward.

Adrian Ivashkov awoke from his bed when he was too drunk to stand and just collapsed on it. Now that he was sober, his mind cleared. His actions planned out in his mind, a glint glistered in his eyes. He smiled a small sad smile. He was going to do this, wasn't he?

Rose Hathaway was shook out of her own misery when a loud knock clacks. She almost jumped up. She turned with those fast reflexes from training without unease. She twisted the knob, and a small squeal escaped by the rusty metal rubbing against each other. Her eyes flew wide, her jaw was determined to stay opened and unclose.

Adrian Ivashkov stood outside, his shirt slightly wrinkled. Her hair tousled. He looked like he had just awaked. Rose was about to close the door when Adrian held out his muscular hand and pushed against it. He stepped in while Rose was still in shock by the unexpected strength of Adrian's arm. He closed the door in a silent thud.

" Why are you here?" Rose sneered. Her face trying to frown. She was trying real hard to keep her voice curt and chipped. No emotions added.

" I have to talk to you."

His voice hard, his face serious. Rose wondered, the more serious Adrian made her heart beat wildly. He looked so much more possessive and dominant, would he be liked that in bed? No, erased that thought. She chided herself.

" I have nothing to say, get out!"

" No, you will hear it all out."

A glaring contest started, but almost after a minute, a treacherous tear slid. " Why couldn't you be like that when you say you love me, why couldn't you stay untouched by other women? Why can't you fucking love me one and only and not kissed other women?"

More tears flowed down her slightly tanned skin. Her teeth biting hard on her bottom lip, to stop crying.

" I would if you just ask! If you just look at me in the eye with no disgust or clear annoyance. When you just fucking tell me whether you love me or hate me! I love you so much, like I had never love anyone before. Could you believe it? Adrian Ivashkov finally had fall in love and have his little heart broken."

Rose stared at him; she couldn't believe what he had just said. " And now you're looking at me as if I am the one at fault, look Rose, you're the one who broke my heart first. Do you in God-oh-so fucking world, love me or not?"

Rose cried even harder. " You want to know? You say I broke your heart, but you're the one who made me fall in love and then kissed Camille that freaking whore! You want to know, fine, I fucking love you; I fucking fucking love you that I thought nothing existed anymore. Love you so much that you had me hot and anxious and crazy for you! Love you so much that you left me in an emotion outburst quandary for days!" She spited out. Her anger fueling. Anger was good. It made her stop feeling hurt for a second.

" You know what Rose?" Rose had a puzzled look when Adrian Ivashkov sank his mouth down to hers. When in the first time of life, both felt whole again. When in the first time in life, they shared their first kiss while mixed with hot anger and tears.

When in the first time in life, they both were merged in just one body.

But Rose didn't kissed back, she was afraid. Afraid that if she ever gives in, she would never get enough of this man. This man that flared her soul to the burning max. This man that made her feel alive once more. This man that made her desire for him like never before, he surpassed her wishes for a whole and united family, her wishes for a daddy, her wishes for her mother to look at her straight eye. For her mother to say kind words to her and not those harsh and cold words.

She loved Adrian Ivashkov. And never like before.


	7. Jealousy Unleashed

**Thanks to all who had reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Richelle Mead. Except for the plotline, characters, places that are unidentified in the vampire academy series. **

A Watch For The Stars- Chapter Seven

She always loves him. Always. Her nephew is her royalty heir, her succession, and her accomplishments. Tatiana Ivashkov vowed that she would make him return, even if hurting him too would be essential. But how could a royal moroi fall in love with a dhampir, which is scandalous, even if it's a fling. She believed he would come back in time, and take over the status as the next ruling king. She knew she was going to die soon, but she trust that he will abandon that wretch. She would make sure of it.

* * *

When you are used to sleeping alone in a real small bed, sharing one with another didn't seem too appealing. Rose Hathaway pries her eyes open, not liking the bright beam of sunlight that seemed notoriously intent on torturing her by shining full on her face.

She's cold, but that sleeping male beside her is intent on stealing that entire shrill blanket. He was left in only a black silky boxer, leaving his back and torso free to watch. Yeah, and what a nice scenery. She slowly turned, and his arms tightened almost instantly. She glanced back at him, but he was still asleep. A heavy sleeper.

She faintly smiled, enjoying the warmth of him. Reminisce in a memory of pure torture and agony of Dimitri. She didn't like how she feels. Everything is just wrong. She could control her actions, her thoughts, and just masked her emotions well enough not to be dished out. But he wasn't the case, Dimitri is constantly in her mind, her heart still strain and seemed broken. She would never understand this. But if love is this heartless and lonely, she'll rather be a woman left on the shelf rather that getting married. Be focused on her work now.

But looking at Adrian's naked and very muscled back, she didn't know what to do. Adrian's gorgeous, witty, smart (I think so), caring, kind, and very patient towards her. But he's still a playboy, an infamous womanizer. If she was to ever fall in love again, will he leave her and just treat it as a fling? She's scared, the ever-strong front Rose Hathaway is backing down just because of one lost love.

She closed her eyes, she's only 18 years old, too young to be thinking about this. Is she? She snuggled closer to him, his faint cologne and musky scent clinging to him, and underneath all that is his very unique scent. It's unidentifiable; his own personal smell. She breathed in, thinking about all those other girls before her that had done this to him before. She's jealous, but she was comforted by the fact she had him, now.

Adrian Ivashkov smile slightly, his eyes half-lidded, enjoying the feeling of Rose in his arms. She's petite in comparison to his 6'4 build, small and frill, yet someone sent to guard his own kind. He'll protect her; he'll kill whomever who ever hurt her. Just like that scumbag Dimitri. That's just a small peek of the wild side of funny, uncaring -for -the –world Adrian. A scary, bad, evil side of him that he tried to hide from everyone, he isn't the tamed cat he pretends to be, and he's the just unleashed tiger.

* * *

Tatiana Ivashkov sent for her own private detectives. She had browsed through Rose's records, noting of the ' a more closer and intimate relationship with her mentor'. She'd smirk, after all, who's going to fight with the moroi queen and succeed? She'll use whatever ways, tactics and means just to get her away. What's best than to twist one's thoughts when one's most broken? She laughed, her fellow advisers eyes twitching from left to right, appalled by their going berserk queen.

* * *

Rose Hathaway didn't mind his presence. In fact, she subconsciously liked it. They were in Ms. Carmack's old classroom studying magic. Well Lissa and Adrian were. They were using very small animals to start their experimentation. Rose wasn't a fan of injured animals. She had no reason to be here, but she gave it an excuse of protecting Lissa. After the little comeback with Jesse Zeklos and Ralph, one couldn't be too careful.

A little white furry hamster had got its legs injured, and was squirming its little white body. Lissa held both palms on its legs, and Adrian was trying to hold the animal flat on the desk, making sure it don't try to bite Lissa, but it probably would bite he, himself.

When Lissa heal, Rose saw a visible white glow and the hamster stopped moving and seemed heal. It's a good thing that they knew how to prevent Lissa from adding too much darkness and shadows to Rose's aura by minimizing the times she use her magic. It's practically hard for Lissa, not using magic and all. Temptations and its claws.

Rose would probably had to punch or run for several miles to get herself calm later, but for now, she will study what they were doing.

Adrian now concentrated on the second hamster, that was hurt too badly to even move. Sometimes, she wondered where they get them. Adrian's brow furrowed, his pretty mouth tighten in concentration.

Rose studied his tempting form, all lean muscles that could be seen under his crisp white shirt. She blamed this on teenage hormones. Adrian failed. His face contorted in anger, frustration and…desperation. She knew Adrian had tried his best, but he always failed.

" Failure, every time it's failure!" His hands clutch his head.

" You must be calm if you want to succeed." Lissa's voice chilled out. She was a little smug that she was still capable of doing that, but when times passed, she started getting worried for Adrian. Too much of darkness.

She went over to him, calming his vexed nerves, and Rose watched, not liking one bit. She shook her head, she was her best friend, and friendships aren't supposed to be this brittle as to get drowned by jealousy. Jealousy? Rose hated this new revelation, the more she thought of it, and the more absurd it sounds.

She watched as Lissa lifted a comforting hand on to Adrian's back, rubbing soothing circles. Adrian seemed completely unaware of Rose's feelings, he relaxed, giving in to Lissa's touch. This kind of close intimacy…spoke of how comfortable with each other, of how often they did this.

She gulped, really hating this. She silently got off the desk she was sitting on and started moving towards the door. The day couldn't just get any better.

* * *

Author's Confessions:

**_I wonder if anyone had read Last Sacrifice. I stopped writing stories a few days later after reading, too sad for Adrian and too annoyed with Rose. So to appease my own misery for Adrian and burning rage against Rose, i will portray Adrian that actually has a wild, bad side that includes of blood, fighting, killing, macabre. I think it will be awesome to see Adrian like this. you'll continue to read, won't ya'?_**


	8. Blood Red

A Watch For The Stars- Chapter Eight

Something's wrong. Rose doesn't know why, but her instinct was telling her to wake up. It was one of those moments when she woke up with her hair damp by her cold sweat and with a terrible headache. Rose let out an audible groan. It was the third consecutive night that this had happened and the real trouble is, she doesn't even know what's wrong.

She trembled, unknowingly why. Her mind was running and it seemed to her that, the recent memory must be the problem. She still remembered hiding behind the wall when she noticed what Adrian and Lissa were doing. They were locked in a lover's embrace and Lissa was softly weeping. Her head was rested on Adrian's broad shoulders.

It was only when she felt the first stab of stinging pain then she stopped looking at them. Her fists were clenched tight, her slightly tanned skin was looking more white than usual, and a line of blood slowly oozes out. She slowly unclenched her tight fist, her mind confused. Why was she angry at the sight of them?

Rose blinked her eyes. She was back in her room. In the past few weeks, her fighting skills had gradually improved and she was more attentive in classes. But Rose didn't realize that the fire in her eyes when in a combat was scarily animalistic, or the low growl whenever her opponent got a kick at her. Neither did she realize that the attentiveness in classes were for something else entirely.

* * *

It was the typical morning where Rose was nowhere found but a note had been taped on her door: _See you all for lunch. _To Lissa and gang.

Though a small heart was drawn at the end of the note, but the gang all understood that she didn't really mean it. Lissa looked at Adrian with a worried expression and Christian eyes' darkened.

* * *

Adrian Ivashkov lounged lazily on his couch. The growing darkness in Rose was starting to scare him and he can sense her jealously. It was a dark purple, a shade darker than the profound purple that meant devotion. But jealously is always a step below devotion. Adrian felt like a coward. He couldn't help but close his eyes as the thing he feared most came true.

But he still lifted up his hands and opened his eyes. He let out a cry of desperation. His hands should be glowing with the pretty gold color, but what he saw was a huge patch of dark colors swirling around with the gold. No one knew what happened to spirit user with darkness. And that was what he feared most.

The mirror in front of Adrian reflected his image. But what he had not noticed was that his eyes weren't mossy green, they're red.

* * *

Rose hiked stealthily to the forest behind the Academy. There was a strange attraction to it and she can't help but felt the familiar sense of security and solace. She heard a crunch and scanned the surroundings. There were the trees waving slightly with the wind, the sound of insects crooking and just a few paces away was the small lake. After a few minutes of speculation and nothing, Rose took out her silver stake and started practicing.

Her eyes was fixed on the couple of trees in front of her, and with a shallow breath, she sprang. Rose tried kicking at the trees, her legs touching at the wood and felt a familiar ache. It wouldn't fall, no matter what she does. Though she felt silly at kicking at the trees and thinking that she can at least knock one down, she still tried everyday. She finally stopped when the shirt she was wearing was sweat-soaked and her legs were threatening to break.

As Rose walked back to the Academy, she thought about the new mentor she was going to get. Probably Alberta. And that means she may not have the time to try this silly practice.

Red eyes were fixed on her backs, and a slow smirk was formed. The ghosts tried to warn her, but she had them blocked a notch too effectively.

* * *

Lissa paced in circles. The jagged pieces of her parent's death memories had once taken a hold on her, haunting her. But now Christian had become a priority in her life. Christian. They had a tiff again, with anger unleashing its ugly claws upon him, taunting to say things Lissa was sure he didn't mean. But Lissa wasn't sure she know what he was angry about.

"_Christian, what's wrong?" Lissa tried to grab a hold on his wide sleeve, but he had shook off her hand harshly._

" _What is with you?" Her mind raced, this was already the third fight in the month. His lips had set on a thin line, his hands clenched with fury. _

" _You're a whore, Lissa." He had said quietly, and those words echoed loudly through the empty hallways. She retorted, " I am no whore!" Lissa lifted her hand, her arm poised slightly above her head, ready to strike the tall, egoistic male she found hard to believe was her Christian. She struck him hard. He did not blink, but was half-surprised by the unprepared action by the peaceful, quiet Lissa. _

_In a single movement, Christian held Lissa's hands above her head, his eyes brightened. He leaned down slowly, watching her as a predator stalked its prey, and stared blatantly at her open mouth. Lissa's breath held. Christian looked dangerously seductive, his scent clothing her and eyes that seemed to suggest what it would like to unclothe her. Not that he hadn't see before, she realized with a start. Her mouth formed and 'o' and Lissa unconsciously moved closer to him. _

_With a tantalizing smile, Christian kissed her hard on the lips, loving the way her body melted against his and her hands reaching desperately for his neck. He pulled her closer, closing his eyes for a moment, sucking gently on her lower lip. His tongue had slipped in easily, and Lissa's own tongue clashed around him as they fight for dominance. Christian moved his hands tentatively to her womanly hips, and Lissa gently used her teeth to graze his tongue. _

_But their fight was still unresolved; Christian pulled away reluctantly, and whispered. " See how easily you give in to a man." His lips touched her neck and he slowly licked. He smirked at the way she tightened her hold on him, crushing her chest with his. " Did you see how eager you are? What a whore, Lissa, what a whore." _

_He bit down softly. The words had managed to jerk her back to earth, but the thrilling pleasure that surged through her melted her brain. She moaned audibly as he bit down hard this time and sucked. She could feel his smile, but she focused on the warmth that had pooled low in her belly. _

_And call that a tease, Christian had turned right away when Lissa's legs almost give out. She watched as his shadow got smaller and disappears. Her breath hitched and she sank slowly down the floor as she remembered what he said. What was wrong with him? _

Lissa frowned. Now, she wished she could be like Rose and see through Christian's thoughts. How unfortunate of her, being called in such a derogatory manner by someone she loved and cared deeply.

* * *

Author's Confession:

Hi! I had noticed its been over almost two months before i update. You don't blame me, do you? All right, i had been listening to Fucking Perfect by Pink and that song is still stuck in my head. Now, here's a verse:

Though He slay me, yet I will trust in Him.

Job 13:15


End file.
